fortepanfandomcom-20200214-history
Szerkesztővita:R-Joe
Welcome! Hi R-Joe -- we're excited to have Fortepan Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Now you've got a whole website to fill up with information, pictures and videos about your favorite topic. But right now, it's just blank pages staring at you... Scary, right? Here are some ways to get started. * Introduce your topic on the front page. This is your opportunity to explain to your readers what your topic is all about. Write as much as you want! Your description can link off to all the important pages on your site. * Start some new pages -- just a sentence or two is fine to get started. Don't let the blank page stare you down! A wiki is all about adding and changing things as you go along. You can also add pictures and videos, to fill out the page and make it more interesting. And then just keep going! People like visiting wikis when there's lots of stuff to read and look at, so keep adding stuff, and you'll attract readers and editors. There's a lot to do, but don't worry -- today's your first day, and you've got plenty of time. Every wiki starts the same way -- a little bit at a time, starting with the first few pages, until it grows into a huge, busy site. If you've got questions, you can e-mail us through our . Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Üdv, kategóriák, egyebek Üdv kedves R-Joe! Amint látod, az elmúlt napokban beleszerkesztgettem én is a Fortepan Wikibe, mert alapvetően jó gondolatnak tartom a képek wikis kommentelését. Persze hogy mennyire lesz ténylegesen hasznos ez az oldal, az több mindentől függ: egyfelől az oldal belső használhatóságától, ami leginkább pár alapvető szerkezeti döntésen múlik, másfelől pedig azon, hogy a többi felhasználó - főként a FortePan alkotói és az indexes fórum résztvevői - elfogadják és használják-e majd. Kategóriák Meglátásom szerint nagyon sok múlik a kategóriák ésszerű kialakításán és kezelésén, mert elsősorban ez az, ami többletet adhat a képekhez (ti egy megbízható, sokrétű kereshetőséget). Ezzel kapcsolatban egyrészt átgondolandónak tartom, hogy milyen kategóriákat érdemes létrehozni. Én nem szaporítanám ötletszerűen őket, mert akkor egy idő után mennyiségileg kezelhetetlenné válnak, és elvész az általuk nyújtott előny. Jelenleg több redundáns kategória is van, ilyenekre gondolok, hogy pl. létezik Busz és külön Autóbusz kategória, az egyikben 4, a másikban 11 képpel. Ezeket szerintem nyugodtan össze lehetne vonni. Másrészt szerintem csak olyan kategóriákat érdemes létrehozni, amelyekb várhatóan 1) fognak további képek kerülni (nem tudom pl. az OTP mennyire ilyen; 2) a későbbi szerkesztőknek eszükbe fog jutni, hogy az ide tartozó képeket be is kategorizálják ezekbe; és 3) ésszerűen feltételezhető, hogy a felhasználók rá fognak keresni valaha is. Természetesen bármire rá akarhat keresni egy-egy felhasználó, csak a "minden" illetve a "bármi" ez esetben könnyen egyenlő lehet a semmivel, ha a mennyiség kezelhetetlenné válik... Helyesírás, pontosság Fontos a kategóriák pontos létrehozása is. Ma délelőtt végigfutottam az összes kategóriát, és igen sok helyesírási illetve gépelési hibát javítottam bennük. Azt gondolom, sok múlik a helyesíráson és a pontosságon: ha ebben a tekintetben az idetévedők pongyolaságot tapasztalnak, akkor nem fogják komolynak látni az oldalt, és továbbmennek... Javaslom a reménybeli leendő szerkesztőknek is javasolni, hogy a kategóriát mindig a legördülő listából válasszák ki és legyenek körültekintők. Így talán elkerülhető vagy minimalizálható az olyan helyzet, hogy hibásan írt kategórianevek alá futnak szét az adatok (pl. míg ki nem javítottam, volt Budapest és Buzdapest kategória is). Eucharisztikus Világkongresszus Láttam, hogy nemrég feltöltötted - talán az Index fórum alapján - néhány 1938-as kép adatait, amelyek az Eucharisztikus Világkongresszuson készültek. Én az előbb kijavítottam az összesnél a hibás kifejezést, ugyanis a nevezett ünnepség nem konferencia, hanem kongresszus volt: ez a hivatalos neve, és a két elnevezés nem egyenértékű, a "világkonferencia" ennek a rendezvénynek esetében hibás lenne. Fontos, hogy a kategória is a helyes névvel jöjjön létre! Maguk a képek Meggondolandónak tartom, hogy érdemes lenne az egyes képek oldalaira áthozni és beszúrni magukat a fotókat is, de minimum egy közvetlen linket adni hozzájuk nem csak a "tartalomjegyzékben", de az egyes képek saját lapjain is. Hiszen ezek alkotják az egész projekt magját, ezekre vonatkozik minden, ami a lapokon összegyűlik(het). Szerintem így lenne igazán versenyképes és ajánlható a Fortepan Wiki. Jelenleg, ha olvasok valamit egy fotó saját lapján, és szeretném megnézni azt magán a fényképen is, akkor "ki kell másznom" a meglehetősen nehézkes megfelelő képlistához, és onnan kibogarásznom a linket... Dátumok Igen lényeges adatnak gondolom a (hozzávetőleges, valószínűsíthető vagy épp, ha lehet tudni, a pontos) készítési dátum feltüntetését az egyes képek aloldalain. A FortePan eredeti oldalán ugyebár egy hozzávetőleges időrendi besorolást kaptak a fotók; ez az infó itt, a wikin nem adatik magától, elvész. Nagyon lényegesnek gondolnám egy fénykép saját oldalának létrehozásakor ezt az adatot rögtön megadni, mégpedig lehetőleg valamilyen egységes formulával, pl.: "Feltételezett készítési idő: 1930-as évek közepe", vagy "Készítési idő: 1942 előtt", ilyesmire gondolok. Lapszerkezet Azt gondolom érdemes lenne az egyes allapoknak (amelyek tkp. a Wikipédia szócikkeinek felelnek meg, nevezhetnénk őket "képcikkenek") egységes szerkezetet javasolni. Pl. úgy, hogy az elején legyen egy pár szavas alapvető leírás, ami mindig a helységnévvel (kivastagítva) illetve az "ismeretlen" szóval kezdődjön. Utána pedig jöhet a részletezés, a kifejtés, az adalékok, esetleg akár alcímek alá rendezve. És jöhetne a képcikk végén egy kötelező "Készítési dátum", ezen belül pedig az előző pontban már javasolt vagy ehhez hasonló formulák. Most még... Mindezeket a javaslatokat minél előbb egyezteti az összes szerkesztő, annál kevesebb munka van velük utólag. Most pl. még nem volt olyan nehéz a kategórianeveket kijavítanom, de ha már mindegyikben 10-20 link lesz, akkor sokkal fáradságosabb lesz/lenne ugyanezeket a javításokat elvégezni. Ugyanígy sokkal könnyebb a dátumokat vagy a képcikkek szerkezetét most, a létrehozáskor megadni, mint később egyenként rájuk húzni... No, hát ezek a javaslataim. Kíváncsian várom, hogy mi sikerül a dologból... Üdv Sajka Válasz Szia R-Joe! Köszi a válaszaidat! Megnéztem a Homokozóban bemutatott javaslatodat, és alapvetően teljesen egyetértek vele. Egy-két finomítást javaslok rajta (ezeket még nem írtam bele, sajnos kevés az időm és dolgozni is kell...) Főleg a fotó megtekinthetőségével kapcsolatban gondolkodom alternatívákon, bár nem túl nagy horderejű újdonságok ezek sem. Amúgy javaslom, hogy ha megegyezünk a mintalap formátumában (szerintem nem állunk messze ettől), akkor majd vegyük is majd ki a Homokozóból, és csináljunk belőle a Speciális lapok között egy Képcikkminta vagy hasonló nevű allapot! Azt nem tudom, lehet-e lapsablont csinálni a wikiben, mert az lenne a leghasznosabb... Az eddig egymás vitalapjaira írt felvetéseinket szintén egyesítettem egy aloldalon a Speciális lapok között: Alapkérdések megbeszélése. Szerintem itt folytassuk az egyes kérdések megtárgyalását, hogy ne oda-vissza írogassuk a válaszokat egymás vitalapjára (ezt én a Wikipédián is elég nehézkes módszernek találom). Talán jó lenne ezt az oldalt kattinthatóvá tenni a főoldalon is, de azt én nem tudom szerkeszteni. Nem biztos, hogy mindig lesz időm gyorsan reagálni, mert elég elfoglalt tudok lenni... Üdv! Sajka 2010. szeptember 14., 11:08 (UTC) Homokozó Szia! Megírtam javaslataimat a Homokozóba a képcikkmintával kapcsolatban. Üdv! Sajka 2010. szeptember 14., 11:35 (UTC) Rókus kápolna: hely, dátum Szia! Köszi a sablont, jó lett! most próbáltam ki a 4414-esen. Látom, hogy épp most szerkesztetted a 7307-es képet. Engedelmeddel viszont gyorsan végzek rajta két tartalmi változtatást. Tudniillik a Rókus kápolna nem a Szabadsajtó úton van, hanem a Rákóczin, amit már a kép készítésekor is így hívtak. A másik, hogy a kápolna a II. világháborút nagyjából sértetlenül átvészelte, ellenben az oroszok 1956-ban szétlőtték; a képen ábrázolt állapota meglehetősen híres...:-) A szia.kati.ca oldal dátumlistájában 1955-höz van datálva, de ez az ő ötéves pontosságukból fakad; valójában ez egy 1956 téli vagy 1957 tavaszi kép. Amúgy te honnan meríted a képekről szóló adatokat, az azonosításokat? Úgy tűnik nekem, hogy néha követed az Index Fórum eredményeit, néha azonban nem... Sajka 2010. szeptember 15., 20:00 (UTC) Jó hogy figyelsz, nem néztem meg jól. 6245 Kérdezek a 6245 vitalapján. Sajka 2010. szeptember 16., 09:42 (UTC) 2384 Szia! Kérlek töröld a 2384 nevű lapot, amit hibásan hoztam létre (nem írtam bele a névbe a "Foto" előtagot), és miután már létrehoztam a helyes Foto2384-et is, csak utána jutott eszembe, hogy át is nevezhettem volna... Szóval most már a 2384 fölösleges. (Ha gondolod és megbízol bennem, adhatsz adminisztrátori jogot is, akkor az ilyesmikkel nem zargatlak, hanem magam törlöm. Persze nem akarok tolakodni, csak ha úgy látod, hogy nem vandálkodom..;-) Üdv Sajka 2010. szeptember 30., 14:50 (UTC) Irányelvek Ja, és bővítettem az Irányelvek oldalt a képcikkek létrehozásának alapelveivel, mert látom, hogy - talán az Indexes újra-bejelentésed nyomán - regisztrált egy-két új szerkesztő, és jó lenne, ha egységes irányba menne a munka. Nézd meg, hogy egyetértesz-e a bővítéseimmel. Mellesleg nem lenne jó levédeni a lapot, hogy tényleg csak bejelentkezett szerkesztők módosíthassák? Az a regisztráció nem olyan nagy kérés valaki felé, aki be akar szállni a munkába; másrészt elég nagy a rizikó, ha valakinek vandálkodni van kedve... Én a kevés ide csoportosítható energiámat nem szeretném adathelyreállításra fordítani. Sajka 2010. szeptember 30., 14:55 (UTC) Kisképek Szia! Először is köszi a rendszergazdai jogokat, majd igyekszem hasznosan élni velük.:) A képes kísérletekről: megnéztem őket a Homokozóban, nekem határozottan tetszenek. A funkciójuk, tehát hogy hova, hogyan is szánnád őket, viszont még nem teljesen világos nekem. A képcikkekbe mennének, kvázi a Nagyfelbontású meg a Villámnézet helyett? Mellé? Vagy a képcikk elejére? Vagy esetleg a képlistákba? Avagy külön lapokat csinálnál nekik? (ez utóbbit nem tartom valószínűnek, csak azt írod, hogy "az oldalak legyártását programból meg tudod csinálni" - és ezen az "oldal"on kezdtem gondolkodni.) Különösen a 3. csoportjuk bizonytalanított el ebben a tekintetben, ahol hármasával sorokba rendezted őket... Szóval alapvetően tetszenek, szerintem használhatóbbá és pofásabbá tennék a wikit; viszont magyarázd el, kérlek, az elképzelésedet a helyükről! Üdv Sajka 2010. október 2., 20:17 (UTC) Re: Magán színes Szia! A kérdéseidre sorban: Kereső Örülök a keresőnek, amit csináltál, tényleg dobott az oldal használhatóságán. Mondjuk azokkal a találatokkal, amiket a képlistákban ad, nem olyan könnyű elboldogulni. Szerintem ha majd a képcikkek mind meglesznek (ez még odébb van sajnos...), akkor lehetne olyan szűrési opciót felkínálni, hogy a képlistás találatokat hagyja ki, mert ami infót ott talál, az úgyis mind benne lesz a képcikkekben – majd. De most még nem... Indexképes lista Ez hatalmas munka, respect! Sablon kibővítése az indexkép mutatásával Ennek nagyon örülnék, támogatom, jócskán növelné a használhatóságot. Szerintem mindjárt a képcikk elejére kellene tenni az indexképet. Az nem oldható meg, hogy a szócikkből az indexképre kattintva felugró ablakban megjelenjen a villámnézet? Tehát úgy mint az Index fórumon van, hogy közben ott marad az oldal – a képcikk – szövege is. Kiemelt kép a főoldalon Nagyon tetszik az ötlet, csak bámultam, amikor megjelent...:-) És szuper szöveget írtál eddig mindkét képhez, nem kell szerénykedned! Már én is nézegettem, hogy ha majd én is tennék fel kiemelt képet, melyiket válasszam, van egy-két ötletem. De nem akartam túl hamar lecserélni a tiedet.:) Történetek a képcikkekbe "Bővítsük-e a wiki cikkeket, magán színes történetekkel. A fórumban volt mostanság ilyen hozzászólás. és ha igen, mit javasolnál?" Szerintem ami ilyen hozzászólás keletkezik, azt, ha nem túlzottan magánjellegű és így a köz számára érdektelen, akkor be lehet tenni (a képcikkbe, de nem a képlistába!). De olyasmiket én nem írnék bele, hogy "ide jártam óvodába 1991-től 2000-ig, és napocska volt a jelem";) tehát olyasmit, amiben egyáltalán nincs a nyilvánosság számára érdekes új infó. De ha már mondjuk az épület történetéről tud valaki valamilyen adalékot mondani, az jöhet. Mindenesetre én nem biztatnám külön az olvasókat a személyes történetek beírására, abból szerintem sok marhaság születne - viszont ha keletkezik értelmes ilyen hozzászólás, azt betenném vagy meghagynám.. Képcikkből a képlistába Nekem is van egy felvetésem, amit már meg akartam írni neked. Főleg a szerkesztéskor lenne kényelmes, ha a képcikkből egy kattintással gyorsan vissza lehetne ugrani a képlistának ahhoz a darabjához, ami az adott sorszámú fotót tartalmazza. És persze az lenne a jó, ha ezt a linket nem kellene kézzel megcsinálni, hanem mondjuk a sablon beillesztésekor ez is létrejönne valahogy... Egy ilyen link megkönnyítené annak az elvnek az érvényesítését is a szerkesztésben, hogy a képcikk bevezető sora egyezzen meg a képlistában található rövid meghatározással – könnyebb lenne oda-vissza szinkronizálni, ha egy kattintással lehetne átugrani egyikből a másikba. Jelenleg a képcikkekben nincs ilyen link. Lehetne pl. a bevezető sor elé nagy karakterekkel, címszerűen még egyszer beírni a fotó számát (mondjuk az előbb már tárgyalt indexkép fölé, vagy esetleg alá), és az vezetne a képlista megfelelő szakaszához... De hogy ez leprogramozható-e, azt nem tudom. Üdv! Sajka 2010. október 25., 14:45 (UTC)